


Double the Fun

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Caught, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sam Ships It, Season/Series 12, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Dean and Cas both enjoy bottoming so Dean comes up with a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellabri287](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellabri287/gifts).



_ Thank Chuck for post office boxes. _ Dean thought to himself as he turned the key. He and Sammy kept separate boxes for their sake of the thin veil of privacy between them. He assumed his brother just ordered nerdy stuff to his more... _ adult _ purchases. Either way they retired to their own rooms with their discreet packages until such time, if any, they decided to share. Today Dean was flying solo so he gathered his bit of mail and plain brown box and headed home. There were two hot pizzas and one cold case of beer beside him.

 

Dean set the pies down on the counter in the kitchen and stowed the beer in the fridge. He had his jacket thrown over the arm holding his mail and walked quickly to stow it in his room until well after dinner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Cas laying on his bed with his laptop out.

 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted him. He set the computer to the side and the screen was paused on what was probably some boring documentary. 

 

“Hey, babe. Didn’t know you’d be in here. There’s hot pizza and cold beer if you want in.” He moved to stash his jacket and box in the closet before Cas could ask any questions. He was saving the contents as a surprise for later.

 

Cas stood and threw his arms around Dean’s neck as he pressed their lips together. “I would have gone with you.”

 

“I know, but you and Mom were working on something and I kind of like when you hang out together.” Dean hugged his angel back and returned the kiss. “Means my mom loves my boyfriend, which is almost as important as me loving my boyfriend,” he said with a wink. He dropped his hands to take Cas’ and pulled him out of their bedroom.

 

Sam had already taken nearly half of the supreme pizza and piled it on a plate. Mary grabbed a couple slices of the pepperoni and went to the fridge for some beer. “You joining us for dinner, Castiel?” She asked with a smile. She knew he didn’t necessarily need to eat but he did join them on occasion. 

 

“I believe I will, Mary. Let me help you with those.” Cas took the bottles from her and set them around the table. He took the plate Dean handed to him and sat beside his boyfriend. He enjoyed family dinners. He begged out of the first one, telling Dean he didn’t want them distracted by his presence. When he found Dean later that night surrounded by empty bottles on the kitchen floor, he regretted the decision. 

 

Dean had gone from funny drunk to sad drunk and cried to Cas that he couldn’t leave him anymore and how much he needed him. They stumbled through their first kiss and Cas carried him to bed. He stayed by Dean’s side through the night and healed his hangover the next morning. Dean smiled and said, “Thanks, babe,” for the first time.

 

The sneaked around for the first few weeks. It was like a fun game to link their pinky fingers together under the table or duck behind a bookcase for a quick kiss. The jig was up, though, when Sam caught them steaming up Baby's windows whilst making out in the garage. The big man just pounded the window with his palms and giggled like a maniac. Like the little brother he was, he outran a shirtless Dean from the garage to the library to breathlessly tattle on Dean for playing tonsil hockey with the angel. 

 

Dean did the last thing Sam expected and ‘fessed up to his mother that Cas was his boyfriend and he didn't care how things were in the eighties. He wasn't ashamed to be with Cas, they were just enjoying the newness of it. She would just have to learn to accept it. Mary gave her son a tearful hug and told him she loved him no matter what and that Cas was a good fit for him. She also slapped Sam's arm for ratting out his brother.

 

Now they were just...them. They had the uncanny ability to act as both a newlywed couple and an old married couple. They took some ribbing from their family from time to time but overall they were loving and accepting. Sam more so than Mary but he’d watched them take years to get to that point. Mary barely knew any of them so they each had a relationship to build with her. 

So after dinners they watched movies or did research together. Some nights they went out to knock a few back at a bar and watch their mother hustle darts like they hustled pool. And then at some point Dean and Cas would retire to their room. There was an unspoken ‘do not disturb’ policy when that door was closed. 

 

This evening it was a continuation of the show  _ Stranger Things _ because it was set in the eighties. Mary was a little wary at the start because it took place four days after she died but she quickly got into it. Dean was eager to show Cas what was in the box in the closet so he feigned tiredness after two episodes. He yawned and stretched then reached for Cas’ hand to drag him with him.

 

“I got something today, in the mail. I ordered it for us.” Dean said after the door locked behind him. He retrieved the package and cut it open with his pocket knife. 

 

Cas took it out of the box. “What are we going to do with a silicone replica of a penis? And why is it not anatomically correct?”

 

Dean took it from his hands. “It’s double ended so we can use it at the same time. We don't have to try this if you don't want to. I just thought since we both like bottoming…”

 

Cas removed it from its plastic case and felt every bump and ridge of the extra long shaft. He stroked it and palmed each head. Dean was getting hard just watching him. He rushed him and nearly knocked him over.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ face in both hands and drew him into a wet, open kiss. He sucked Cas’ tongue when it pushed into his mouth and dragged Cas’ bottom lip with his teeth when he pulled back. Cas tossed the toy on the bed and immediately worked to liberate Dean of a couple layers of clothes.

 

Most nights it was like this, pouncing each other and pawing until there was not a stitch of fabric between them. They usually pushed one another back on the bed and kissed until lips were red and swollen, sometimes bruised from intensity. Then the bottle of lube would come out and they engaged in some kind of lovemaking.

 

Dean had an idea of what he wanted to do with the toy. He slicked up his fingers and went to work preparing Cas. The dildo was smaller than either of them in girth so he only used two fingers. He slid one end of the dildo inside Cas and just watched as the glistening purple shaft went deeper. He moved it in and out, fascinated by watching Cas take it all in. 

 

He swung around, presenting his own ass for prep as he kept up the slow slide. He jumped at the first slicked finger but rocked back onto it. He begged Cas to add another and he fucked himself to the rhythm he used the toy on Cas. He needed to be filled. 

 

Dean positioned himself on his back and popped the other head of the dildo past his tight ring. He scooted down on the bed to get it as deep as he could. His balls pressed against Cas’ and their legs kind of scissored.  He took the lead, working his hips to cause a good slide between them. 

 

He propped himself up on one elbow so he could reach Cas’ dick tug at it. Cas groaned and rocked his hips to meet Dean. He was already so close to spilling his load and he wanted Dean to come with him. He grasped Dean's veiny cock and pumped until he heard Dean cry out and pulse in his hand.

His own orgasm hit seconds later and drops of hot liquid painted his stomach.

 

Dean caught his breath first and slowly eased the toy out of him. He licked his way up Cas’ stomach to his lips as he guided the other end out of his lover. Cas tasted himself on Dean's kiss and pulled him tight to his body, smearing cum between them. He snapped the mess away with a bit of mojo.

 

“I take it you liked the toy?” Dean asked with a smile.

 

“I still prefer you, but I am sated.”

 

Dean continued kissing him, hand firm behind his neck. “Mmm...prefer you too, baby. But we can double the fun every now and then, right?”

 

“Of course, Dean.” 


End file.
